DreamKiss
by Matt Taylor
Summary: Suzuna never thought that she had such a dirty mind.


DREAMKISS

By: Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so don't pay me for this.

Notes: This is my attempt at simple useless fluff. There's nothing really heavy in here, except some heavy frenching/ Quasi-foreplay in one part.

She never really thought that her mind was this dirty.

Oh sure, she had "those" kind of dreams before. You know the kind, where she's stuck to a ticking time bomb on top of some tall office building, and Brad Pitt showed up just in time to save her? Of course, what she and Brad did afterwards was private, but she knew that all girls her age had these dreams. There was also the weird ones, like that one where she and Sena had been turned into Misty and Ash in Pokemon. She had told Sena about that one, and had gotten a good laugh, of course, she hadn't told Monta because she didn't think he would appreciate being told he turned into a small electric monkey.

It had all started back at the pro tryouts. Once again, she had seen him run, blasting past over sized linebackers like nothing at all. Once again, his team won, and he and her brother went over to her. Once again she jumped off onto the field from the upper seats, and he, like the over protective dufus he could be sometimes, ran in front of her, thinking she was going to be hurt. Then it changed.

In reality they had both fallen down, but in her dream, they both stood because he had caught her in his arms. For some reason, her brother and the rest of the team had vanished into thin air.

She was particularly happy with this dream, as she was the initiator, not that she minded letting him start things off, but still…

"Uh, sorry. I thought you were going to be hurt." He said.

"Of course not. I'm pretty good on these skates. I wouldn't have got hurt." She said.

"Good, I'm glad. Once again sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? Huh." She said, putting her hand up behind his head. With that she pulled him down to her, and kissed him. She felt him grin into the kiss, and put his arms around her waist. There was nothing playful about this kiss, it had been serious and too the point, and he had given back everything she gave. It was long, and hot, and she had forgotten that it was a dream for awhile.

She liked boys, no girl her age didn't, even those who claimed they where too mature for that sort of thing. And she had had plenty of fantasies about some of the boys around Sukeito city High. But of course those were just fantasies, as none of them would ever give her a second look. She had plenty of friends, as making friends was something she was always good at, but finding an actual boyfriend was different. Being "The flattest chest in Sukeito city High" (as many of the "popular" girls proclaimed) had held her back from the dating scene. Of course, most of those girls would probably laugh at Sena if she brought him there. But she didn't care about that anymore. When one spent so much of their time looking after a brother with hers I.Q. you didn't have much time for dating.

The next dream came a few days later. And she was back at the shrine in the mountains, staring down Monta and Sena, done up in his uniform and mask. It was time for their race again. She cringed slightly as she really thought she made herself look like a fool there. Once again they went barreling down the hill, him screeching out ahead of her, but her catching up in the hills.

Soon enough there came that part. She tripped on a broken tree branch, and her skates had gone out of control. Pitching her off the side of the mountain. She found herself hanging onto a vine, yelling for help. And then he came, Sena, with a firehose tied around his waist careening off the mountain side towards her. He caught her as she fell, and the hose began to bounce them in place. She was so shook up she passed out.

When she woke up again, she was on a bench down at the gate. Here's where things changed again. Monta was nowhere to be seen, and Sena was kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y…yeah. Thanks a lot." She said, sitting up. "Well, this was a bust."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll tell you the truth. I took this job because I thought that Eyeshield 21 might be my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah." With that she told him about her brother, about how he had run off, and taken the families money in order to become a major pro football player. She had seen Eyeshield's face during the fall, and she knew that he wasn't Taki.

"Well, I better get going. Once again, I'm sorry." She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"You're really cute when you're honest." He said softly. She blushed horribly at that, and intended to turn around and make a scathing retort, but as she turned he smiled at her in that kind way that made her tongue feel thick. She found she couldn't say anything, and all of a sudden he looked at her in that way. You know the way. That way that made him look so cool, but she suspected he didn't even realize how he looked?

He was looking at her that way, and all of a sudden she could barely breathe. He stepped forward again, and put his arms around her.

"Sena…" She said, finally finding her voice.

"Yes?" He said, almost too soft for her to hear. She was certain she was blushing head to foot now. She couldn't help but notice that her lips were starting to hurt. She noticed that Sena had suddenly gained a slightly amused look in his eye. Dammit, why wouldn't he just hurry up and kiss her?

And with that he lowered (yes, he seemed a little taller than her in this dream) his lips down to her, and…and damn it felt good. She moaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his head. He clutched her too him tighter, and kissed her harder. She moaned into his mouth again, and returned it with equal intensity.

It finally ended right around the dirtiest part where the skin around her waist was starting to feel itchy, and she didn't even want to think about what that meant, but she still felt bad when she woke up, and realized it was a dream. The realization caused her to whimper.

The last dream was the one where she knew that she was a pervert.

It was right after the game with Bando, she remembered it as the first time she noticed that Sena was getting taller than her. Once again, he had come back to the dressing area after the game, looking totally exhausted, and she was there waiting for him.

Once again, he collapsed into her arms, and she had been shocked at this, but had soon become aware that he was too exhausted to move, and had fallen asleep. The big dufus. But in the dream it was different. She had caught him and…

"Sena, are you getting taller?" She asked.

"You think?" He asked, out of breath, still hanging on her.

"Yeah…I think so."

"Heh. Thanks." He said, finally regaining his feet. Once again, he grinned at her, but in this circumstance she found herself keeping control, which she took a deal of pride in, though she still felt a little weak in the knees. When had he gotten taller than her?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall into you like that. Guess I'm more tired than I thought." He said. "I should probably head back and get some rest." With that he began to walk past her, and she felt panic rise up. She grabbed his arm from behind.

"W…wait!" She said. Frankly, what came next was a little embarrassing, as it didn't sound like something a hip modern girl would say, but she had little real control over her dreams.

"Don't go."

"You don't want me to go?" He said, over his shoulder.

"Yes, I want you to stay." She said.

"What do you want me to do?"

She gulped.

"Kiss me."

He turned around, and he was smiling slightly, the amusement in his eyes again.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah…"

That was all it took, he walked over, tilted her chin up, and kissed her. He put his hands against her waist, and she put hers around his head. She intensified it herself this time, her desire for the kiss driving her forward. She moaned loudly into his mouth, and he began to slip his tongue into her mouth.

'Yeah, like that.' She though to herself. Her mind was getting foggy, as he returned the Frenching to him, and felt him grin into the kiss. She felt his arms rubbing around on her exposed waist, causing her to moan more.

She began returning the ministrations, by pulling up the shirt of his uniform, and rubbing around on the part of his back not covered by the shoulderpads. He himself moaned into that, and suddenly began to pay her back. Turning up his tongue's ministrations in her mouth, and softly pinching her waist. Suzuna tried to up the kiss herself, but realized this was slowly going away from a kiss, into foreplay. She considered pulling away, but his arms were so strong for some reason, and, in actuality, she didn't want him to stop.

Suddenly he pulled away, and she whimpered. He grinned again, and lowered his lips to her neck. She almost shouted as she felt sensations go down her back, and arm, as he continued to provide her pleasure..

It was at this moment that Suzuna wanted to scream, as it was here than the dream ended.

Stupid subconscious.

Now here she was, sitting on the steps leading to Deimon's playing field, watching the team practice. There was Sena, jumping in between those foam blocks, performing his agility exercises, with Doboroku shouting at him to keep it up. Suzuna began to smile again, and got a dreaming look on her face.

He was wearing that look again. The look she was sure he didn't even know he had.

He looked so cool like that.

"I wonder if he kisses like that in real life." She said.

"What did you say Suzuna?" She started and saw Mamori standing behind her.

"Oh! Hah-hah, nothing Mamori." She said, smiling. Mamori walked off, with a slightly confused smile on her face. She turned her attention back to the practice. Once again, she looked over at Sena, and the look of intensity on his face.

He looked so cool like that.


End file.
